Subspace continued
by Squirtleisthesuperiorpokemon
Summary: After the subspace war tabuu survives and plans to assassinate the multiverse a few at a time starting with some of the bigger threats of the war and some other universes beings that could cause problems. rated t just in case i include cussing later on.
1. Welcome! where's what the storys about

Hello everyone who sees this! This is going to be my first fanfic! Feel free to fix my spelling mistakes in reviews and stuff, or just tell me how to improve like if im not making a character sound like themself.

Anyways i guess i should explain this fic. If you have ever seen the subspace emmisarry from smash brothers brawl then you know what this will be like. Im going to have characters from tv shows and video games in a story like subspace. The story takes place after the subspace emmisarry and all the smash characters have returned home, Also any crossovers that happened in the tv shows are canon so Sonic and Garnet both know K.O. so anyways the characters i will include in this story are:

Mario

Luigi

Bowser

Peach

Daisy

Yoshi

Toad

Captain goomba

Bowser jr

Bowser's army

Sonic

Tails

Knuckles

Shadow

Eggman

Amy

Metal sonic

Eggman's robots

K.O

Enid

Rad

Dendy

Boxman

Boxmore bots

Pikachu (Ash's)

Squirtle(Ash's)

Bulbasaur(Ash's)

Charizard(Ash's)

Meowth (from team rocket)

Jigglypuff

Steven

Connie

Bismuth

Garnet

Pearl

Amethyst

Peridot

Lapis

Kirby

Meta knight

Bandana dee

King DeDeDe

Marx

Gooey

Cuphead

Mugman

The Devil

Tabuu

Primids

some Subspace bosses

New chapters will come inconsistantly because of school and also my laziness but chapter 1 should be out soon.


	2. The transport part 1

_Dreamland planet popstar_

Kirbys house

As the day was passing by a pink blob was just getting out of his bed. The pink blob yawned and walked out of his home to the door and smiled. This blob was Kirby one of the last star warriors and still a baby. He has fought many deadly threats with his friends... or sometimes the threats were his friends.

Kirby opened the door and took a breath of fresh air as he looked around. For once everything seemed really peaceful. Kirby saw two of his friends one of them was resting on a rock reading a book. It was a blue ball with a mask and a cape named Metaknight. The other was fishing with a spear using its orange stubby hands. They were named Bandana dee the most loyal servant and friend in popstar. He wore a blue bandana and had no mouth.

"Hey kirby! hows it going." the waddle dee said. "Hiiiii" kirby said with a smile. Despite his power he still couldnt speak. "BANDANA DEE WHY DID YOU STOP GETTING MY FOOD?" shouted a voice kirby knew well. Standing near Bandana dee a blue penguin with a royal robe and a giant hammer was screaming. The dee responded with a constant stream of "sorry sir", "wont happen again my king." The king is none other than DeDeDe the glutton of a penguin and kirby clobbering specialist. "Oh heya kirby its been a while have you been being lazy?" the king said. "says the one making his servent get his food for him" said a mexican voice. It was from meta knight "hey! shut up!" the king said angrily. Kirby laughed. This would be a great day. Suddenly a white glow appeared. The glow expanded devouring them all including a purple winged jester who was watching from above. The last thing everyone heard was DeDeDe's screams.

_ Steven universe_

outside the gem temple

Everyone was relaxing on the beach after a long adventure they had convinced the Diamonds to help them save the corrupted gems and save the earth.

Steven a half human half gem looked around at his friends and family. A white and tall gem named Pearl was next to him looking at the stars just like the small purple gem Amethyst and the tall gem with an afro Garnet. Behind them were two of the newest gems a tiny green gem with a visor named Peridot and a taller blue gem named Lapis. There was also a big blue gem named Bismuth relaxing and so was Stevens best friend Connie. Steven already knew he had a crush on Connie but was still afraid to admit it. Garnet had given him the advice to go for it which was a good sign since she had future vision but he was still nervous.

Steven had decided that he was going to admit his feelings today and walked over to Connie, but while he was about to talk to her Garnet stood up and warned everyone to protect themselves. Soon a white ball appeared engulfing everything in sight. Stevens father greg walked out from the under construction temple and looked around "Where did everyone go? Steven would have told me if he was leaving" Greg started to panic when he saw a giant crater. "What the?!" Greg ran into the city to get help from some of the townsfolk and lars to look for his son.

_ Mushroom kingdom_

Peaches castle

Inside of a castle a red hatted man was in a fight with a giant turtle. There names were Mario and Bowser. Mario was a plumber turned hero when he saved princess Peach from the giant turtle Bowser. Behind the battle a man in a green cap and a purple lizard were guarding two princesses from a smaller turtle in a flying machine and a army of minions. The green man was Luigi marios brother and sidekick, while the lizard was Yoshi Mario's trusty ally and friend. The princesses were princess Peach who was in pink and Daisy who was in orange surrounding them were creatures called Goombas and Koopas one of which was wearing a flag on his head. They werw Captain Goomba leader of the goomba barrage. The small turtle was Bowser Jr. Bowsers son who was currently beating a small mushroom man named Toad sensless.

The battle was eventually turned into the Mario bros favor when most of the army was defeated including the Captain goomba and Bowser jr. Luigi, Yoshi, and Toad all surrounded Bowser and helped mario win the battle.

Suddenly out of nowear a bright light appeared engulfing everything including bowsers beaten army while Mario's living cap named Cappy screamed out in panic


	3. The transport part 2

Kanto

Pokemon lab

It was a great morning in Kanto. Everyone was having a party for Ash returning from the alola leauge. Ash had lost once again but he was still happy. Ash's friends were here to greet them. His pokemon were happy to see Pikachu and the new pokemon. Officer Jenny even let Ash's Squirtle come to the party.

Of course team rocket was planning something and they were about to spring into action. A robotic hand grabbed Pikachu out of nowear and the three members of the team jumped from the shadows "Prepare for trouble" Jessie said "And make it double" James said. "Can't we catch a break?" Ash said as he sighed. "HEY DON'T INTURRUPT OUR MODO TWERP!" Jessie screamed. "GO MIMIKYU!" Jessie threw a pokeball and out came a Mimikyu a pikachu hating pokemon who is jealous of pikachu to the point of wearing a costume.

A battle began between Mimikyu and Ash's pokemon. "Uh Jessie there are alot of pokemon here and all we have are four pokemon" James said. "Yeah tis a bad idea" Meowth said. "Both of you shut up!" Jessie said angrily. Meanwhile Mimikyu was easily defeated by the army of pokemon at the lab.

Team rocket was about to be blasted off when a pink ball appeared. "Oh no" everyone said at once. It was a Jigglypuff and if it sang everyone would be put to sleep. "Jigglypuff jigglyeeee puff-" Then jigglypuff was interupted when a bright light appeared and engulfed the closest pokemon which was Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Meowth, Squirtle, and Charizard. When the light faded they were gone. "Pikachu..." Ash said confused.

Lakewood plaza

Outside the bodega

A battle was going on between K.O a short boy who was a level 3 and a red robot with one eye named Darrel. "You can do it K.O!" yelled a voice from a girl with purple hair. Her name was Enid and she was in the middle of a battle with a yellow robot named Shanon. On the other side of the parking lot was Rad a blue alien with muscles and the power to pick things up with finger beams. Rad was fighting a green robot named Raymond. Behind the battle a small kappa named Dendy was typing on her hackpack as K.O calls it. After they defeated the robots something rare happened and Lord boxman the robots creator came outside into the fight. His flying desk had lasers fire from it and he laughed "Hello lakewood losers! my desk has had some upgrades!" Following him were another set of the robots they just beat and also a Ernesto and a Jethro. A Mikayla also followed. "This isnt going to be easy is it?" K.O asked "probably not" Rad awnsered. Suddenly a white light engulfed them all.

Mobius

Eggmans labratory

Sonic the hedgehog also known as the fastest thing alive was currently in a fight with Dr. Eggman a genius who tries to take over the world with robots. With sonic are his friends Tails and Knuckles. Amy had also followed to make sure Sonic was ok and not in danger. Shadow was waiting for the right moment to use chaos control to finish the battle. Tails and Knuckles were distracting Metal sonic a robotic doppleganger of Sonic crated by Eggman.

The battle was going well for Eggman when Metal sonic grabbed Tails and knuckles but that changed when a foot hit the back of Eggmans head and then another kick brought down Metal sonic. Shadow had made his move and used chaos control to help. "Hey buddy!" Sonic said with a smile. "Im not here to help you im here to defeat Eggman." Shadow said annoyed. "Thats it time for my greatest invention yet!" a white ball appeared infront of Eggman "Nice eggman you made a white bal." Sonic said sarcastically. "I didn't make this!" Eggman said as the ball swollowed him. "OH SHOOT" Sonic yelled as he tried to run. The room was locked in and there was no escape except the vent they came from. The vent was really high up and he couldn't reach it. Sonic looked for Tails but he and Knuckles were already engulfed with Metal sonic. Shadow was also absorbed and Sonic saw Amy get absorbed too. Sonic was soon engulfed by the light along with some of eggmans robots who were around the room and supposed to be a suprise ambush.

Inkwell isle

Inkwell hell

Cuphead and his brother Mugman were currently fighting the Devil himself. The fight was going well until his brother took a giant hit and was knocked out "MUGMAN!" cuphead screamed and ran over to him using his parry ability to revive him. "Ow.. Thanks for reviving me cups" Mugman said with a smile "No problem mugs" cuphead said "now cmon we have a fight to win"

The brothers started to win the fight but then right before the final blow a gigantic white light appeared and absorbed the Devil whole Cuphead and Mugman screamed and the light absorbed them.

Subspace

"Yes it has worked the reverse subspace bombs were a success soon i'll take them all out and the multiverse will be mine." a blue figure with wings said there name was Tabuu.


	4. longer chapters coming soon

hey anyone reading this! now that the chapters about characters being transported is over the chapters will be getting longer and include fight scenes characters from other universes interacting and that good stuff. Remember to review with any critisism because it helps me know how to improve


	5. The waking

_????_

Deserted plains

_Kirby_

As Kirby woke he looked around confused and scared. Kirby didn't see anyone or anything besides the grass he was laying on.

Kirby stood up feeling drained and tired until he saw something familiar. Walking towards him was a primid the main troops in tabuu's army. Kirby growled angrily and charged at it and punched it. back into the shadow bugs it was made of.

Kirby knew he had to find the others and warn them. Kirby then heard a loud crash and ran towrad the sound until he reached the top of a hill. Kirby looked down and saw primids surrounding a boy in a pink shirt.

_Steven_Steven was confused and trying to stay calm there were these wierd beings he knew nothing about surrounding him and his friends and family were missing. He summoned his shield when one of them charged at him. Steven hit it with his shield and it turned into a pile of purple blobs that floated away.

The rest of the primids charged and Steven prepared to fight but then some thing wierd happened a pink rock fell from the sky and crushed two of the beings. The rock turned into a living pink ball and it punched a few of the beings before pulling out a hammer and hitting one. The ball looked at steven and said "Poyo" while pointing at the beings.

Steven nodden and got ready to fight the beings. Steven threw shields at them while the pink ball punched and used his hammer to battle. During the battle the ball inhaled one of stevens shields and suddenly had stevens hair and a gem on his chest. "WHAT THE HECK?!" Steven shouted suprised. "Poyo" the ball said again while summoning a shield that looked like stevens "Is that one of your powers?" Steven asked hitting one of the wierd beings with a shield. The ball nodded hitting the last being with a shield.

Both of them took a breath. "so whats your name?" Steven asked "kii... kirr.b..kirbby..KIRBY!" Kirby responded "So what were those things Kirby?" Steven asked "Prrr.prr...prim..Primid." Kirby responded "Primids? I've never heard of those before.. So do you know were we are?" Kirby nodded no sadly. "Well lets stick together I have some friends to find" steven said. Kirby nodded happily.

Desemated forest

_Yoshi_

Yoshi woke up in a forest with trees in pieces around him. He saw evidence that battles had gone on here there were craters in the floor and imprints of people in the dirt.

After a few minutes of exploring yoshi found a person lying in the dirt it was a kid in a blue vest and a red headband. Yoshi couldnt just leave this kid here! He set the kid on his back and started walking to find an exit when shadow bugs rained from the sky when yoshi looked up he saw an updated halberd covered in blue and had Tabuu's wings Yoshi realized that he was in for another adventure. Yoshi set the kid down gentely and prepared to fight the primids.

_K.O_

K.O opened his eyes and looked around infront of him he saw a green lizard and was scared at first until he saw it was guarding him from some wierd robot looking things.

The lizard grabbed one of them with its toung and threw it at a tree then it turned into some wierd purple things and they flew off. K.O stood up and punched one of the robots turning it into purple things. K.O shot some power fists at the robots while the lizard threw eggs at them.

After a long battle all the robots were defeated and K.O walked up to the lizard and pet it while asking "Whats your name?" The lizard smiled and responded with "Yoshi!" as he grabbed K.O and set him on his back as he started to run through the forest while K.O was on the lookout for his friends.

Empty desert

_Cuphead_

Cuphead stood up and looked around for his brother but couldnt find anything he started to panic and start running around the desert.

Cuphead couldnt find anything no matter how far he looked when he turned around he saw some wierd robots including a red one in the middle.

"Maybe they can help me!" Cuphead said releved but when he got closer he saw they were surrounding a blue creature with a bulb on its back with the red robot breathing fire at it. "Maybe these people arent so nice" Cuphead said concerned. Cuphead shot the robots with his peashooter and grabbbed the crature they were surrounding. The creature looked greatful and then fired leaves at the robots finishing them off. "We make a good team. Whats your name?" Cuphead said to the creature. "Bulbasaur!" it said. Suddenly a giant robot appeared 10 times the size of the other robots which were already taller that cuphead and the Bulbasaur combined.

Cuphead and Bulbasaur fired leaves and lasers over and over trying to do some damage but it wasnt working then they heard laughter and when they turned around they saw a fat man with a mustache in a flying vehicle holding a giant gun. The gun fired and turned Cuphead into a trophy and then tried to fire at Bulbasaur but it escaped. A metal hedgehog grabbed the trophy and brought it to the man. "Metal Sonic go catch that thing that ran away Tabuu will be pleased with our work." the man said hapilly the robot followed his orders and started chasing while the giant primid turned back into shadow bugs.

?????

_Captain Goomba_

All the villans had been brought to tabuu directly Marx, Lordboxman, Dr Eggman, The Devil, Meowth, and of course Bowser. Tabuu told them that if they joined him they could destroy the heros and take over the multiverse. Most of the villans agreed to the deal except for two.

Bowser hated Tabuu for what he did during the subspace war and Tabuu knew it the second he denied he was turned into a trophy along with his army and son Meowth also dissagreed and said he was only loyal to team rocket which caused him to also be trophied, But one of Bowsers minions escaped and that was Captain goomba leader of the goomba birgade when no one was looking and everyone was out trying to defeat the heroes he snuck to the trophy room and untrophied Bowser, Bowser jr, and Meowth who seemed trustworthy.

It was settled that Meowth and Captain goomba would sneakout and warn anyone they could of the people tracking them down while Bowser and his son would go find Dedede to get his Dedede brooches as a just incase sinario then go out and join the rest of the people against Tabuu.

Meowth and Captain Goomba successfully escaped and started running into the landscape near Tabuu's base. Bowser wasnt so lucky when he tried to escape Tabuu noticed him and trophied him, but Bowser bought enough time for his son to sneak out.

When Bowser jr. got outside he was noticed by Marx a purple jester with no arms. Marx started laughing and flew towards him to attack him but was hit in the back of the head by a spear. The spear came from Bandana waddle dee who was running up to Bowser junior "Are you ok?" Bandana dee asked "yeah" Bowser junior responded taking a deep breath to calm down from the fear.

"OW that hurt you jerk! your in for it now!" Marx said as he sprouted wings and flew upwards while dropping exploding bouncing balls. Bandana dee and Jr. were dodging the best they could but they still got hit a little. Jr shot canonballs and Bandana dee threw spears. A few of them hit. Marx and a spear hit him directly in the wing which made him fall from the sky. Bandana dee and Bowser jr. used the oppertunity to run away.

After alot of running they finally sat down and took a breath. "So what were you doing there?" Bandana dee said. "My papa helped me escape... but he got caught and he said i need to find this Dedede guy" Bandana dee's eyes lit up "Well it looks like were doing the same thing! Dedede is my boss." Bandana dee said hapilly "i just hope we dont run into any of those primids." "Whats a primid?" Jr. asked. "There these robot things Dedede told me about before we were brought here ive fought a few of them already.." Bandana dee said "that's when i learned Tabuu was still alive it almost killed everyone in the subspace war Dedede told me about." "Wow this isnt going to be easy is it.." Jr. said sadly "nope.. now lets find King Dedede!" Bandana dee said. They set out on their jorney to find Dedede.


	6. Meta knight

_?????_

Ruined castle.

_Meta Knight._

Meta Knight woke up and looked around. He scanned the castle walls with his eyes until he realized he was inside someones base. "Nice that your awake Meta knight" Said a loud voice. When Meta Knight looked over he saw Tabuu the leader of the primid forces.

Meta jumped up ready to fly away but was grabbed by a rope made of pure light. "Not so fast Meta i have had enough escapee's today." "I was origionally going to make copy's of you with shadow bugs but i had a better idea." Tabuu said has he summoned a mirror and a pink figure. A grey figure stepped from the mirror. They looked exactly like Meta knight with a few color changes. It was Dark Meta Knight the Meta Knight from a different dimension. The other was a pink warrior named Galacta Knight who travelled the multiverse fighting everyone that stood in there way except Meta Knight. The two looked at Meta Knight with hate and resentment in their eyes. "Now that I have these two I have no use for YOU" Tabuu said has he transported Meta Knight to a cage.

Meta Knight looked around the room he was in and saw trophies everywere. He saw Bowser and his minions and also a person with a cup for a head. To his left and right he saw two more cages one was empty but the other one had a black figure inside. "Game and watch?" Meta Knight said confused. GW responded by making beeping noises and moving around. "They must have brought you here to harvest shadow bugs." Meta Knight responded sadly. GW responded with a low beep. (Game and watch is a 2d black figure who was used to harvest shadow bugs during the subspace war. He cant talk and moves in frames.)

Meta heard the sound of electricity and he turned and looked at the area behind him. He saw R.O.B (Rob was a member of the subspace army who was duplecated and used to explode subspace bombs and attack people. He is a robot and can fire lazers and was redeemed near the end of the war when he switched sides.) R.O.B was hooked up to a machine where he was being used to make a army of R.O.Bs. Once there was enough R.O.Bs to fill the area behind the cages R.O.B was thrown into the empty cage next to Meta by another R.O.B.

R.o.b was in bad shape and extremely damaged. "He must have captured you too right?" MK asked. R.o.b slowly shook his head yes. R.o.b stood up and looked a MK and GW. "No we havent found a way to escape." MK said. GW slipped out of the bars and beeped the others. MK nodded and looked at the door to the room making sure no one was about to walk in while GW was trying to get MK and R.o.bs cages to open. MK suddenly wispered "Get back to the cage" to GW and when he did the door opened. A purple round robot with a top hat walked in with a clipboard and checked the R.O.Bs "47, 48, 49, 50! exactly 50 just like we needed." The robot said happily.

While the robot was counting GW got back out of his cage and managed to bend the bars of MK's cage with his help. Once Mk got out GW was focusing on R.o.b's cage while MK jumped down silently behind the robot and sliced it turning the robot into a trophy. GW silently jumped down and R.o.b used his thrusters to make a quiet landing. MK grabbed the trophy before it could hit the ground. and stood it upwards. Mk and the others quietly walked over to the trophys to unfreeze them but the door opened and another robot walked in. This robot was red and skinny. They had one eye and a brain inside some glass on his head. The robot screamed when it saw the other robot trophied. It looked over and saw the group of three. The robot pressed the button to power on all of the R.O.Bs. Mk and the group rused past the robot as quickly as they could while the R.O.Bs shot lazers at them.

Once they reached a window MK grabbed GW and R.o.b and dove out the window he spread his wings and started to fly away from the castle.

GW started beeping frantically. When they looked behind them a bunch of R.O.B units and Dark MK were chasing them. R.o.b fired lazers at them while Hame and Watch had a hammer out just in case they got too close. GW saw a lazer coming directly at him and he pulled out a bucket. When the lazer hit the bucket it turned into oil. GW spilled the oil behind them and it hit Dark MK and he fell out of the sky plummeting to the ground below along with some of the R.O.B units R.o.b shot with lazers.

Below them Bulbasaur was still on the run from Metal sonic and saw the exploding robots raining from the sky. He grabbed a R.O.B from the sky and smacked Metal Sonic with it. Bulbasaur used the chance to grab onto the people the rob's were chasing.

A vine latched on to R.o.b and bulbasaur pulled himself onto R.o.b. MK and the other were confused but didn't attack the bulbasaur when it started shooting leaves at the R.O.B units. Almost all the R.O.B units were gone but Metal Sonic and Dark MK. The robs surrounded them and they were preparing for the worst when bulbasaur plugged everyones ears with vines. Below thim a small pink pokemon with a microphone started singing. Dark MK fell asleep and the R.O.B units powered down. They all fell from the sky leaving only Metal sonic still in the air.

When the group saw he was still flying R.o.b shot as many lazers and bulbasaur shot as many leaves as they could until he fell to the ground as a trophy. It landed next to a also trophied Dark MK. Jigglypuff opened her eyes and drew on the faces of the R.O.B units that powered down and also drew on the trophys. When she saw that the group had stayed awake for the entire thing she smiled and floated up to them and decided she would follow them. Mk let the creature land on him before he started to fly again.


	7. update thing

Hey so im going to add more characters as time goes on. Most of them will be from the smash bros game but if you want a character from some of the other universes feel free to tell me in reviews


End file.
